After the Meeting
Summary "After the Meeting" is a pair of oneshot from Season 4, March 6, 2015, in which Kiri deals with the aftereffects of the meeting and makes plans to fight the witch form of Lillith. Full Text Part 1 They had returned to the Toshioka home after the meeting, and everyone was fussing over Kiri. "What did he do to you?" Master Ryoko asked brusquely, gripping her by the shoulders. Kiri shook her head, holding her hand with the bandage over the finger. “Not - not me, friends of mine, but he…” She took a deep breath. She couldn’t say that her overreaction was due to the corrupting soul. But that genuine anger, indignation on the part of those in the Rebellion… "They chose to ally themselves with Hel, contract with her, over Donz and Odin," she said after she’d had a chance to calm herself. "They were pushed into it because of that man. It takes so much to shock or force them, so whatever Donz did… I was gone when it happened, it’s only because of Hel that they’re safe…" Master Ryoko pursed her lips. "Takahiro, send word back to Chihiro - have her and anyone she sends to tend to those men to… find out exactly what Donz has done. Depending on the enormity of his crimes, we can ensure that he never returns to this village. In the meantime… Kiri," she looked back at the shaking girl. "Are you fit for combat?" She nodded firmly. “Yes, Master.” "Then let us get prepared. There is a witch you plan to deal with, correct?" Kiri nodded again. “Yes. I’ll kill it.”''And then finally, we can set your soul free.'' Part 2 "Oof! I yield!" Kiri smiled, dropping her hands to her sides. She extended one towards the boy on the ground. “You okay there Hiro?” The boy nodded, panting. He glanced up at her, shaking his head in disbelief. “Yeah, I’m good. Wow, you’ve gotten way better at fighting. You’re not even winded!” Kiri gave a weak chuckle. “Long time since the days when I could barely lift a teapot, huh.” The two exchanged bows, and then she glanced over at the crowd that had gathered. She had already beaten over half of them in sparring matches. Hiro smiled and clapped her on the shoulder. “Well, you’ve convinced me. If anyone can take down the witch threat, it’s you. Lillith would be proud, you know?” A pang of guilt struck through her chest. Of course Hiro would remember… he had been in her class, returned from his Walkabout only a few weeks earlier. Lillith had been one of those unforgettable people. Of course everyone would remember her… before… … it was time to fix this. Kiri nodded, looking down. “I miss her.” Hiro smiled sadly. “We all do.” Kiri took a deep breath and steeled herself. She brought her fists back together, then swiftly entered a ready stance, glancing at the crowd. “Ready for the next one.” Hiro released a roaring laugh and motioned to the crowd as he went to join them. “You heard the girl! Anyone else want a chance to spar our witch hunter?” Kiri grinned as her heart pounded with delight. She liked sparring. She liked this. The unborn witch had stirred slightly, but the sensations that came from it were good. Satisfying. Made her happy to fight. A young woman stepped out of the crowd, bringing out a pair of dull practice swords with her. “I do! I want a turn!” Kiri let her eyes narrow in pleased determination. She smiled. "Bring it." Category:Season 4 Category:Events Category:Toshioka Kiri